Middle Schools to young for this
by OneLoveOneHeartx3
Summary: Bella Swan is in 7th grade. She has a whole bunch of drama and shyt that she just can't take. NEW STORY! PLEASE READ, ITS ACTUALY GOOD!


**READ THIS! It's Important!**

**Hey guys (: It mee again! (:With a new series ? Mabey. It all depends on what YOU guys think of it xD Like seriously. Thinking of this was wiiked fun and I'd hate to stop writing it but if you don't like it then why write it, right ? Kay, so seriously review, and I know you know how because you guys left like a bazillion reviews for E.T. which, is actually being worked on really hard. I'm trying to keep it the way you guys are going to like, and I think that it's not gonna' be good enough -_-**

**But, onto this story. Bella is a 13 year old girl (Mostly based on me) in complete love with Edward the 14 year old that stood back that's like her older brother. He sees her as a little sister, but she's in like love. Like really, not a crush. Its love. 33 Y'all follow ? Kayy. **

**And everything she talks about is technically how I feel/am in real life. (yes, I have a baad truck driver mouth D; just not around my mother. Well, not ****yet**** )**

**Heres your first chapter. Hope you guys love love love it 33**

"Bella! Wake up!" My mom screamed from downstairs, ugh. I don't want get up!I layed in bed, not thinking about getting up. Soon I drifted back to sleep, but got awoken by the very familiar shrill of my _loving_ mother.

"Bella Get up!" She screamed as she opened my bedroom light. Ah! The burned my eyes.

"Fine, fine. Get out." I stayed in bed untill she walked out, and then I stretched my arms over my head. I got dressed in my uniform for school and looked in the mirror. What did I see? Not the so called "beauty" my parents told me I was. I saw an ugly 120pound (which to me is fat!)13 year old brown-eyed brown haired girl. Who had glasses and was going to get braces. I saw the face of a love-struck girl. I saw me. I tried not to cry, but it was hard, knowing that today was going to be like any other day, which included talking to Edward, getting called ugly and fat, staring at Edward with that love struck look on my face, smiling like an idiot whenever Edward will talk to me, and trying my hardest not to look like an idiot in front of, you got it, Edward.

Whose Edward you ask? Edward is the very hot 14 year old 7th grader. He's suppose to be in 9th grade, but he failed 6th grade and he failed kindergarten. And, he's in my class and my advisory. So, I'm with him 8 out of the 10 periods of the day. I even try my hardest to look great in gym just for him. So looking in the mirror and seeing that ugly face, really makes me hate myself.

And the worst part, my mom wont let me wear make-up! I mean I'm thirteen years old. All I ask is for a little blush, and eye shadow. Would that kill anybody ? No, it wouldn't.

I just throw my hair up in a pony-tail, not in the mood for anything. My mom tries to get me to eat anything, even if it's a spoonful of froot loops. I wouldn't. I felt to fat to even think of food.

I started walking to school listening to Justin Bieber's _First Dance_ ft. Usher. It makes me think of a lot. Well, not a lot, but Edward. If I was to dance with Edward at our Winter Wonderland this year. Last year it didn't go to good. At the end of the dance, all the couples danced, and my Best friend, Angela Weeber, got to dance with the hottest 8th grader. While I sat at the table, crying. Her dad was trying to be funny and was saying that 'she was gonna kill the kid' which didn't really amuse me, but made me even worse, by the whole fact that I was the one that wasn't dancing besides a couple of "nerdy" girls. I'm not a popular girl in school, I actually classify with those other girls, but I call them nerds because they honestly have no friends. Like not even one.

Before I knew it I found myself in front of my school. I was still listening to Justin Bieber, as I walked into the cafeteria entrance. I sat down and pulled out my _Justin Bieber! Oh baby!_ book and started reading.

"Hi best friend!" I heard an all to familiar voice say. The voice was pitched, but still deep. Annoying, but still adorable. The one and only voice of Edward Cullen.

"Hi." I smiled. I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear while he took my book.

"Justin Bieber! Ewww…" He said laughing. Probably at my expression.

"Say that one more time, and I`ma chop your head off kid." I said taking my book back.

"Whoa! Somebody's PMSing." He said with a smile. I smiled back, and then his eyes were locked onto my wrist. I instantly pulled my sleeve down as long as I could and his hand slapped mine away. He took my sleeve and rolled it up. There for the whole world to see were 3 angry marks. Fresh marks.

"Bella…" He said in awe.

"Yes?" I said looking down trying hard not to cry.

"What happened?" He asked. I looked down again.

"My cat." I lied.

"Liar, you don't have a cat." And that's when I started crying.

"Im sorry! It's not my fault Edward!" I said . Just then the bell rang. I got up but Edward pushed my hand down.

"No. You. Are. Staying. And, Bella it is your fault. The knife doesn't magically meet your wrist and decide to move up and down till you start bleeding. Now, tell me. Why?" I couldn't tell him. He looked as angry as he could possibly be without screaming or punching somebody. I knew he was holding it in for me. I just couldn't tell him it was his fault.

"People are mean." I said shaking my head.

"Yesterday I got dared to kill myself yesterday, and got my black bracelet broken. I can't take it anymore Edward." Tears were spilling out of my eyes like Niagra Falls.

"Really? Really? Mhm, tell me who. I'll show them how someone can die." He was getting mad. Then he probably saw the look on my face. He sat back down in the seat. We were the only two in the cafeteria probably on our one way trip to detention. "Wait, Bella did you just say black bracelet."

I nodded my head and started to cry. "I didn't do it though Edward, I'm still a virgin. He told all of his 16 year old friends that I was too scared. But I wasn't scared. Not of sex, but of him. He's a 16 year old pervert." He just shook his head and hugged me. I wept into his shoulder. I savored the moment because this was probably the only time he would ever, ever hug me.

"It's okay. I know how you both feel. You do know what that means right? I mean, I know I won't label you but all the others will." I know what he means. But I'm only 13 am I really going to loose my virginity this young? Or will I really live my whole school life labeled as the 'lesbian'. Oh god this is so confusing.

"Bella, promise me. Never again. Promise." I cannot promise that to him. He's the main reason why I did it. I mean, yea, Owen did have a huge part of it. But if me and Edward were going out it wouldn't matter if Owen broke my breclet or not because Edward always pop's hit virgin girls. It's how he is, would I ever be ready for that if we ever went out. Not that we are, but if we did.

"I'll try." I whispered to his shoulder. I realized this was as close as I would ever get to him.

"No, trying isn't gonna work. Promise me." I looked up at him.

"Promise, now please let me go, I'm gonna get D.T." He instantly let me go, and I stood up and was about to get out of the cafetira when I heard,

"Bella Swan, please report to my office now!" Oh god. What am I getting myself into ?


End file.
